Hermione GrangerSLYTHERIN?
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Hermione becomes a Slytherin and discovers a dark secret in her past. That secret leads her down the road to evil and to hell.
1. The Shock

Hermione Granger…. SLYTHERIN?!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Everyone in this work of fiction belongs to Miss JK Rowling.  
  
Note: Takes place around Hermione's fifth year.  
  
Chapter one: The Shock  
  
Hermione Granger had just arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Professor Dumbledore, the school's headmaster, approached her. "Miss Granger." He said. "I must speak with you right away."  
  
Hermione was a bit surprised. "What is it, Professor?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Follow me, Miss Granger." Was the reply. "I'm afraid that you may not like what you are about to hear."  
  
  
  
A short while later, Hermione found herself in Dumbledore's office with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. She was shocked to see Snape there. What's this all about? She thought  
  
Thankfully, Dumbledore answered her thought. And he was right about what he had said before. She wouldn't like the news. Well, part of it anyway.  
  
  
  
She wasn't Muggle-born. She was actually a pureblood adopted by Muggles when she was just a year old after Voldemort killed her real parents. Then, after hearing that, she got a real shock: she had been re sorted…. into Slytherin. 


	2. Hermione settles in and takes over

Hermione Granger....Slytherin?!  
  
Disclaimer: you all know it already!  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! This is my very first fic and I'm so pleased that it did so well. This is for every one who wanted more! Thank you! PS: Check out my other story, Elephant Love Medley. It's in the Anime section under Digimon.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: Hermione settles in and takes over  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed to herself as Professor Snape led her down to the Slytherin common room. Just my luck. She thought, bitterly. After 4 years in Gryffindor, I find out that my real parents were Death Eaters and because of that, I have to be re-sorted into...Slytherin, of all houses. And this was the year I became a Prefect! This is so not fair!  
  
Snape came to a stop in front of a stretch of bare, damp and cold stone wall. "Do you know the password, Miss Granger?" he asked. "This is your new common room."  
  
Hermione was quiet, but then she remembered. She turned to the wall and said, "Slytherin blood"  
  
When the last syllable left her lips, a stone door that had been hidden within the wall slid open and Snape let her through. But, not before he told her something.  
  
"The bathroom for Slytherin prefects is behind that wall." He gestured towards a wall with a sliver cobra painted on it. " I trust that you know the password for that, as well?"  
  
"It's dracaenas Slytherin, Professor Snape." she answered calmly.  
  
"Good. " he said. "This is where I leave you, Miss Granger. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you very much, Professor Snape."  
  
As Snape left, Hermione took a deep breath and pulled her robes up over her head, concealing her identity to the other Slytherins, who were all staring at her as she walked by. She paused for a moment and looked around. It was just as Harry and Ron had described it:" A long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round greenish lamps hung on chains."(A/N: Taken from CoS.) A fire was roaring away in a very intricately and elaborately fireplace in front of her. Several Slytherins sat around the fire in high-backed chairs. She sighed again. Well, it's not so bad. She thought. This place has a sort of quaint and homey charm to it. Looks comfortable enough to me. Maybe calling this place home won't be so bad after all.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, trying to remember where the Slytherin girls' dormitories were. Then she remembered and she dashed towards a small, spiral staircase and at the top, took a right, looking for a dormitory with a sign that read FIFTH YEARS.  
  
After a brief search, she found her new room and walked in. It looked almost exactly like her dormitory in Gryffindor, except that the four posters were draped in green and silver and there were no windows. She smiled bravely and found her things, claiming a bed for herself.  
  
While Hermione was unpacking, Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin fifth years girls came in. Pansy, wondering whom the intruder was, decided to catch Hermione off guard. She walked up behind her and said: "Hey."  
  
Hermione turned around swiftly to face Pansy. "Hello, Pansy." she said pleasantly. "Have a nice summer?"  
  
The Slytherin girls were completely thunderstruck and remained silent for a moment. Pansy recovered quickly and sneered at Hermione. "What're you doing in here, Gryffindor Granger?" she snarled.  
  
But Hermione remained calm. "Haven't you heard?" she asked, coolly. "Since my real parents were Death Eaters, I had to be put in Slytherin."  
  
The girls went "Ooh." at Hermione's statement, looking at her with new respect.  
  
"Well, then girls, we'll have to declare you our new leader then… er, Hermione, is it? " Pansy asked. "Isn't that right, girls?" The others all nodded.  
  
"We have the smartest girl in our year now, right? So, you should be our leader, Hermione." A Slytherin fifth year girl Hermione knew was called Diana Malevolence suggested. "That is, if you want to do that."  
  
Hermione though this over for a moment before answering. "Okay." She said.  
  
"Is it true that you're now as rich as the Malfoy family?" Blaise Zabini asked, curiously." That's what I heard, but though it was just a rumor."  
  
Hermione giggled and nodded.  
  
"Cool." The girls chorused.  
  
"You know, Hermione here is going to need a brand new look if she's going to be our leader." Millicent Bulstrode remarked.  
  
Let's give her a complete makeover!" Another girl named Artemis Chi exclaimed. "We'll make her into a totally new witch!"  
  
"What do you say, Hermione?" Pansy asked. "Is it a 'yes'?"  
  
Sighing, Hermione nodded. "Alright." She replied. " I need a new look, anyway. I certainly can't start out looking like a Mudblood. I'm a pure- blood and should look the part."  
  
"Then, it's settled!" Diana announced. "Let's get started!"  
  
To be continued in chapter 3… 


	3. The New Hermione

Hermione Granger…. Slytherin?!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... But then again, y'all know that.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Now to answer some of the questions y'all have been asking:  
  
Hermione became rich because her birth parents left her a HUGE fortune when they died.  
  
She became a Slytherin because not just because of her parents, put also because she had Slytherin blood to begin with… the Sorting Hat was wrong and it took four years for Dumbledore to find out about it.  
  
Pansy and the other Slytherin girls have never actually called Hermione "Mudblood". That was Malfoy. Hermione's only being nice to them simply because she doesn't want to make enemies on her very first day as a Slytherin.  
  
I'm so glad that everyone seems to like my story. I hope I answered all of your questions. Now, onto chapter three. Some of the good stuff happens and you'll see a change in Hermione's behavior.  
  
Love, kisses and blood, Dark Goddess. (  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger…Slytherin?!  
  
Chapter 3: The New Hermione!  
  
"There!" Pansy exclaimed as she finished. "Wow! What an improvement, Hermione!"  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, Pansy." Hermione remarked. She was beginning to sound like Draco Malfoy. "Give me a mirror, please."  
  
Artemis quickly gave Hermione a hand mirror. " You look like a whole new witch!" she commented.  
  
"Malfoy won't be able to resist you, now!" Blaise Zabini said, putting her two cents in.  
  
Hermione took a peek in the mirror and smirked. "Let's wait and see, shall we girls?" she asked in a very Malfoy-like tone of voice. "Right now, let's get to bed. We need our beauty sleep."  
  
  
  
The Next Morning…  
  
  
  
Hermione was the first on up that day. She was busily readying the new and improved version of herself for display to the rest of the school. I should blow everyone, including Potter and Wesley away today. She thought, almost giddy with joy at the very idea. She'd show them that Hermione Granger was more than just a brain. Who says that one can't be beautiful and smart at the same time? As she thought these malevolent little thoughts to herself, she began to laugh. It was an evil cackling laugh, the kind of laugh only a Slytherin could have. Hermione was becoming a true Slytherin…and nothing could stop her descent into the Dark Arts. Maybe I should have gone to Durmstrang. She thought. I could learn some of the Dark Arts and become the most powerful Dark Witch of all…even more powerful than Voldemort himself! She laughed again, reveling in her evil thoughts, enjoying the pleasure they brought her. " Perhaps if I marry Malfoy, we will rise and become the Dark Lord and the Dark Lady of our era, our generation! We'll be the most powerful Masters of Black Magic!" She laughed some more, the sound echoing off the wall of the prefect's bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, in the dormitory for fifth year boys, Draco Malfoy was startled awake by the sound of Hermione's evil laughter that was coming from the prefect's bathroom. Of course, at the time, he had no idea that it was Hermione, who was causing the laughter, He wondered for a moment who was laughing, but then drifted back to sleep.  
  
Draco was fully awake a while later and fixing up his tie, when one of his cronies, Vincent Crabbe came into the dormitory. "Hey boss," he said. "There's a new girl in the fifth year dorms. She wants to meet you."  
  
Malfoy was highly annoyed by this interruption, but he was also intrigued, "Who is this girl?" he asked.  
  
Crabbe shrugged. " I don't know, Draco." He said. " I've never seen her before, but she DOES look kind of familiar."  
  
Malfoy was definitely intrigued now and he was finished getting dressed. "All right, all right." He said at last. "I'll go meet her."  
  
Crabbe was quickly joined my Malfoy's other cronie, Gregory Goyle and together the trio went off to the common room to meet this mystery girl.  
  
When the three arrived in the common room, Pansy and Diana greeted them. "Welcome, boys." Diana said, cheerfully. " The new girl can't wait to meet you, Draco."  
  
"Well, I can't wait to meet her." Draco replied with a haughty smile.  
  
Pansy giggled as she turned around. "You can come out now. "  
  
Malfoy's mouth hung open at the sight of a woman with shiny black hair, deep blue eyes and curves in all the right places. She wore a uniform with the colors of Slytherin on it and was so pretty that he couldn't take his eyes off her. She walked right up to him, eyed him up and down and then kissed him…hard. He was shocked as she pulled away.  
  
"Oh my god" He muttered.  
  
"Hi, Malfoy. "The girl said. "Remember me?"  
  
He knew that voice…he'd know it anywhere…but he couldn't believe it…it couldn't be her.  
  
"GRANGER?!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4…. 


	4. The Potions Lesson

Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to put this when everyone already knows this?  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews for the first three chapters. I'm glad that everyone likes this story so far. I just wanted to let everyone know that I know that Hermione has brown eyes, but. when the Slytherin girls gave Hermione a makeover, they changed her eye color and hair color. This chapter contains the long awaited appearance of Harry and Ron, better known as Potter and Weasley. Hope you all like it. Love, kisses and blood, Dark Goddess  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter 4: The Potions Lesson  
  
"The one and only, Draco." Hermione retorted with a sneer that only Malfoy usually possessed. " You were expecting Blaise?" The tone of her voice was so haughty that Draco could hardly believe that it was Hermione Granger, former Gryffindor and perfect student and a Mudblood on top of all that, speaking to him.  
  
What in the world happened to her? Malfoy thought to himself, but out loud, he said: " I can't believe this. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
" Haven't you heard?" Diana asked. "Yeah, Hermione is one of us, now." Pansy added. "So, get used to it." " I refuse to believe that." Malfoy shot back. "Well, believe it." Hermione said. "Now come on. We're going to be late for breakfast."  
  
A short time, later Hermione and the rest of the fifth years were seated and eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione was attracting a lot of attention from every guy in every House and nobody, except the Slytherins, of course, recognized her or even knew who she was. To Hermione, it was very satisfying. And then, there was a flurry of rumors going around about Hermione's disappearance from the Gryffindor house. Some said that she wasn't coming back to school and others believed that she'd been re sorted into another house. And the most popular rumor was that she had died over the summer. Everyone noticed that the Slytherins were acting smugger than usual; it was like they were hiding some big secret. The secret, of course, was Hermione. Hermione hardly had time to dwell on this, because Snape was going along the Slytherin table handing out the term schedules. Hermione picked hers up and carefully examined it. Then she smiled deviously when she was what the first lesson of the day was. " Hey, Hermione, what are you smiling at?" Artemis asked, noticing Hermione's smile. "We have Double Potions with the Gryffindors first." Hermione said, a vicious edge added to the haughty, drawling tone of her voice. "What a wonderful opportunity to drop my little bolt from the blue on Potter and Weasley. They'll be so stunned they'll look like I put the Full Body Bind on them. This'll be brilliant. Mark my words, this'll be brilliant. You just wait and see."  
  
After breakfast, Hermione went back to her dorm to pick up her books for Double Potions and Arithmacy and followed by the rest of the Slytherin fifth years, headed to the dungeons where Snape held class.  
  
The Gryffindors were late. Apparently they'd had a slight problem getting back to their dorms. When the Gryffindors did show up for the lesson (20 minutes late), the Slytherins roared with laughter. "Settle down, now, settle down." Snape drawled, silkily. " Hmmm, how many points should I take off? Maybe 25?" He was speaking directly to the Slytherins. "YES!' was the response. The Gryffindors looked crest fallen. " 25 points from Gryffindor and be thankful that it isn't more." Snape said. "Now take your seats, so that I can finally begin my lesson."  
  
Potions continued as always. Snape put everyone to work making Wolfsbane Draft, a potion that helped treat werewolf bites. Hermione and Draco were working together and she found it quite pleasing to hear his insults about the Gryffindors as Snape walked around checking on the progress of the students.  
  
Hermione actually managed to catch Harry and Ron's attention simply by working with Draco. "Harry, do you know who that is?" Rona asked pointing at Hermione. "No, Ron, I don't. "Harry answered, not looking at Ron as he spoke. " And at he moment, I don't care. I'm too busy trying not to give Snape something to insult." "Harry, would you at least look at the girl?" Ron demanded. "If I do, would you shut up about it and help be before Snape takes off more points?" Harry asked, growing annoyed with Ron's lack of priorities. "Yes." Ron replied, satisfied that he'd managed to get an answer out of Harry. Harry looked up and spotted Hermione. He was instantly puzzled. The girl Draco was working with looked vaguely familiar, but Harry couldn't tell who she was, nor could he remember where he had seen her before. " Doesn't she look familiar?" Ron asked. "Yes," Harry replied." But I can't remember where I have seen her before. Who do you think she is?" Pansy and Blaise were listening to Harry and Ron's conversation while they were working and were repeating everything they were hearing to Hermione while she worked. Hermione found this very funny. " I told you that Potter and Weasley wouldn't recognize the new and improved me." She said to Draco, giggling. " They'll drive themselves mad trying to figure out who I am." "Then tell them." Pansy suggested. "That's no fun." Hermione said. " I want to keep them guessing for awhile. Then, they will really be shocked."  
  
Snape, although he had no idea that he did so, actually granted Hermione's wish at the end of Double Potions by announcing that "Mr. Malfoy and his partner, Miss Granger can actually follow my instructions properly. They are they only pair in this whole class who made the Wolfsbane Draft turn out correctly." At the words "Miss Granger", the head of every single Gryffindor turned to face Hermione and Draco. Jaws dropped. "Oh my god." Harry muttered. "Hermione?! A Slytherin?! " 


	5. Hemione and Draco

Hermione Granger.Slytherin?! Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Same old stuff  
  
A/N: The fifth chapter already? Wow! 2305567  
  
Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter 5: Hermione and Draco  
  
As the term progressed, Hermione became more and more comfortable as a Slytherin. In fact, within the first week, she was already acting like one, even teasing Neville Longbottom during Potions by deliberately sabotaging his Truth Serum. Of course, she was let off the hook by Snape, which got all of the Gryffindors, Harry in particular, hot under the collar. As shocked, as Harry was to learn of Hermione's transfer, he'd gotten over it rather quickly, accepting it and moving on. Ron, on the other hand, hadn't gotten over it. He was still in shock and it was driving Harry up the wall. Hermione, on the other hand, used Ron's shock to her advantage and during the classes that Slytherin and Gryffindor had with each other, she made teasing poor Ron a regular activity.  
  
Much to the shock of everyone, Hermione still got the best marks. In fact, she and Draco had the best marks out of the Slytherin fifth years, which pleased Snape to no end. In fact she and Draco where now his best students and his favorites, which only aggravated the Gryffindors more.  
  
"And to think that only last year, Snape could hardly stomach her." Ron whispered to Harry during one cold November morning during Potions. Hermione was actually teaching the class how to make a Stupidity Potion. "Now he adores her."  
  
Hermione must've heard Ron because the very next thing she said was; "Now the drawback to this potion is that you can't use it if you're already stupid, which means-" Her eyes landed on Ron, "That Weasly can't make this potion because he's already stupid AND not paying attention, which allows me to take 15 points from Gryffindor." Ron's face turned as red as his hair as the Slytherins roared with laughter. Hermione put on a smile that reminded Harry of Malfoy's smile. "Now," she said. "Let's get to work."  
  
Later on, Hermione and the Slytherins were still laughing about this and the prank they'd pulled during Herbology on Ravenclaw. "Thank goodness Professor Sprout still considers me her favorite student!" Hermione cried. "Otherwise, I'd never have been able to pull it off." " You are quite the prankster, Hermione." Artemis said. "I can't believe that you pulled that off." "Well, what can I say?" Hermione replied, nonchalantly. " I have the brains to do so." Malfoy put his arm around her. "I'm proud of you." She giggled. "Oh, stop!" and silently shooed everyone else away, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room.  
  
"If someone had told me a year ago that I'd become a Slytherin at the start of my fifth year, I would've called them mad." Hermione said, reclining in Draco's arms. "Yet, here I am." "And if someone had told me that I would like having you around a year ago, I would have preformed the Death Curse on them. " Draco added. " I can't believe it but, I think.." "What?" "I think that I'm falling in love with you."  
  
  
  
(Chapter six will be short) 


	6. Hermione's Discovery

Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Wow! Chapter Six already? I'm so pleased with myself for coming so far with the story and even happier that so many people seem to enjoy it. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing.  
  
Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter 6: The Heiress of Slytherin  
  
  
  
"You WHAT?!" Hermione cried  
  
"I think that I'm falling in love with you, Hermione." Draco replied. "It may be hard to believe, but that may be true." Hermione stared at Draco for a long moment before she smiled at him and kissed him. "Good." she said, "Because I love you too."  
  
(Sorry, but I have to cut off this scene, but.)  
  
  
  
Hermione and Diana were in the library researching something for Defense Against the Dark Arts class when Hermione came across something that interested her. She remembered that Dumbledore had told her of the true name of her birth parents.Riddle. She had found a book on Lord Voldemort and was reading it when she came across a name.Tom Marvolo Riddle. the former name of Voldemort. The book went on to say that Tom Riddle had married a young witch as Voldemort and then.right before he'd died he'd left the child, a baby girl, with a set of childless parents.the girl's name was unknown.  
  
Hermione began to think and then, everything fell into place. a few years ago, at the Dueling Club, shed' heard Harry speak Parseltongue and understood what he'd said.Voldemort was a Parselmouth, like Harry and herself; they could speak snake language. She kept reading and then she realized something.she wasn't the daughters of Death Eaters at all.she was the daughter of Lord Voldemort himself. She, Hermione Granger.was the Heiress of Slytherin. 


	7. The Hieress Of Slytherin

Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter 7  
  
A/N: I dedicate this chapter to all of the people, who have read and/or submitted reviews for this story, my past English teachers who saw my talent shining through despite my bad grades, my friends and more importantly, my parents, especially my father, Ghassan Shah. This one's for all of you. Also, to that someone who wrote a review for chapter 6, Harry isn't the Heir of Slytherin, actually Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort is. Didn't you read CoS? Anyway, this chapter will contain one of the most important pieces of dialogue in the whole dang story, so. read and review! Love, kisses and lots of blood, Dark Goddess  
  
Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter Seven: Hermione Granger, the True Heiress of Slytherin  
  
  
  
Hermione turned chalk white when the awful realization hit her. She almost screamed right there in the library. Instead she told herself to remain calm and grabbed every book on Voldemort she could, took them to Madam Pince, the school librarian and checked them out. Then, she raced back to the Slytherin common room and spent the entire afternoon reading up on Voldemort and learning as much as she could about her dark past.  
  
By nightfall, she'd gained some interesting facts about Voldemort, facts that she was sure even DUMBLEDORE didn't know. Her mother's name had been Minerva Riddle and her alias had been Lady Voldemort. Very few people, except for Lord Voldemort's followers, knew about her. She had been a Slytherin, like Voldemort and like her husband, she'd been both a Prefect and Head Girl. Minerva and Tom had married right after they'd left Hogwarts and together, they became Lord and Lady Voldemort. In one book, Hermione even found a picture of her mother. Minerva Riddle had looked exactly like Hermione did at the beginning of the term, only she was a bit prettier. Hermione also discovered that her mother had died 2 days before Voldemort's powers where destroyed. Then, she discovered the most fascinating piece of information of all: James Potter had killed her mother. James was Harry's father.  
  
"So that's why Voldemort went after Harry's parents." Hermione murmured to herself. "He wanted revenge for his wife's death. Father wanted revenge for Mother's death. It makes sense."  
  
Hermione kept reading until the fire in the common room's fireplace had almost died out. At that point, she raised her wand and ignited the fire again and kept on reading.  
  
While she read, questions began to rise in her mind. Why had Voldemort given her away? Was it out of love? Was it to protect her? Was she truly the Heiress of Slytherin, the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin? If she was, why was the basilisk sent on her? Was that an accident or did Tom Riddle make Ginny do it to protect her? Did she really have Slytherin blood? Why was she put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin? Did Voldemort know who she was? Did he know where she was? Was he going to look for her? Worries and fears and even more questions poured into her head and they nearly drove her mad. It made her wonder the mother of all questions: will she ever get her answers?  
  
Oddly enough, her answers came to her about two weeks later in the form of a most unusual and unexpected midnight visitor to the Slytherin common room,  
  
Hermione was finishing up her homework for History of Magic class when suddenly the fire flared up and turned a sickening green color. She grew scared and retreated to a nearby armchair. Two figures appeared in the fireplace. She recognized the first as Wormtail, on e of the many Death Eaters, but the other must have been Voldemort, her father.  
  
He looked exactly like Harry's depiction of him. His skin was alabaster white, his eyes a vivid scarlet and a snakelike nose with thin slits for nostrils. He was tall and very thin, with pale spider like hands and cat like eyes. He wore robes of midnight black and a snake was adorning his neck. Hermione assumed that the snake was Nagini, Voldemort's pet. Hermione was petrified. What were Voldemort and Wormtail doing here at Hogwarts?  
  
"Master, are you sure that she's here?" Wormtail asked. "Of course I am" Voldemort replied. "The spell that I cast over her to ensure her safety for the first fifteen years of her life should have worn off by now and she should have been transferred into Slytherin. And if she is anything like you described, she should be here studying. I cannot wait to see her again. After all these years, shall finally lay eyes on my daughter once more."  
  
"Master, what if she has changed in appearance?"  
  
"I will know my daughter instinctively, Wormtail. Do not fret. Now, where could she be?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and then stepped out from behind the chair. "Are you looking for me, father?" She asked, getting used to the name.  
  
Voldemort laid his eyes on her and smiled. "Ah, my daughter, we are reunited at last." He said. "And look at you. You've become so lovely."  
  
"Hello, father. " she said. "It is good to see you." Voldemort's eyes flashed as he fixed them on his daughter. "My child, my Hermione, you not only bear the name I gave to you, but the mark that makes you mine. Your birthmark on your arm is that of a snake, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Father, I have so many questions for you." She said. "Who why did you give me away?" "I had to protect you from those were against me. You are my bloodline, part of my destiny."  
  
"Did you have me petrified on purpose?" "Yes, to also keep you safe. Hermione, I had to keep you safe and alive so you could finish what I, your father, started."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You have to kill Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione almost fainted on the spot. "You want me to WHAT?!" She cried.  
  
"Kill Harry Potter." Voldemort replied pleasantly.  
  
"But why?" she asked. "Why do you want me to do it, Father?"  
  
"Because I could not." Was the reply. "My child, do you know why I could not kill Harry Potter the first time I tried?"  
  
"Of course not. " Hermione said. "No one is quite sure why you were unable to destroy him."  
  
"Hermione, I know now that I was unable to destroy him because I was very unknowledgeable." Voldemort replied. "To kill Harry Potter, one has to KNOW Harry Potter. That's where you came in."  
  
"You have something to do with all of this, don't you father?" Hermione asked. "You are the real reason why I was put in Slytherin, aren't you?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Hermione, but trust me, it was all for your own good." He replied. "When I left school with Minerva, your mother, we placed a spell on the school's Sorting Hat. You see, we already knew what the future would bring, so to protect you, we placed you in Gryffindor. At the time, we had no idea that you would be placed in the same House as the one who would destroy me. When I found out, I knew that I had to act. So I reversed the spell I'd cast on the Sorting Hat and it told Dumbledore that you belonged in Slytherin. And now here you are, ready at last to accept your true destiny."  
  
"You wanted to protect me?" Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Keep me safe from the Aurors and the Ministry of Magic?"  
  
"Of course!" he cried. " I didn't want my sole heiress to die, you know, I did care about you. And now, since you know Harry so well, perhaps you can use his secrets against him and use them to kill him. This time, no one will be there to save him and prevent the curse from working properly."  
  
"Like his Mum?" Hermione asked, her confidence returning.  
  
Voldemort nodded.  
  
Then, something hit her like a shock wave. "But Father, I am unable to perform Avada Kedavra. the Killing Curse! I do not have the powerful magic needed to perform such a curse!" She protested. "Surely, you are aware of that! I'm just a fifth year!"  
  
"I am aware of that, Hermione and you shouldn't worry about that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am going to give you that power, Hermione. You have the brains to do it already. You just need the power."  
  
"Is that all?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Voldemort actually smiled a warm smile. "You are so like your mother and I." He said, nostalgically. " Brilliant and powerful. She and I were both Prefects and model students, she knew all of my secrets including the one that now you and I share. We are both descendants of Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts Four!" " If I am the true Heiress of Slytherin, why was the basilisk sent on me?" Hermione asked. "Why did you tell Ginny to attack me? I knew about the basilisk, Father! I heard it! Or have you forgotten that I too, am a Parselmouth?"  
  
"Hermione, all of that was done to keep you safe."  
  
" I almost died."  
  
"People thought you were Muggle born, child. It would've looked funny if the Heir of Slytherin was a Muggle- born, when everyone knew that that was what the basilisk was used for."  
  
Hermione thought about this for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. " I suppose you're right, father. " she said "Now, I have another question. How will you give me the power I need to perform the Killing Curse?" "It's a powerful little charm, my dear, but it will increase your power a hundred fold. You will be as powerful as I am, then. Are you ready?" Hermione clutched her wand tightly. " Yes father. " she said, her voice full of confidence. " I am ready to accept my destiny." Voldemort's eyes widened and he laughed, causing Wormtail to hide behind a chair.  
  
He ignored Wormtail, raised his wand, pointed it at Hermione and yelled "POTENTIA FILIA!"  
  
An explosion of gold and silver light shot out of the wand and hit Hermione, sending her backwards and she hit the ground.  
  
She lay there for a moment, eyes closed and panting. Wormtail scurried to her side and helped her up. "Are you all right, Mistress?" he asked.  
  
"Get out of my sight!" she snarled at the trembling man at the hem of her robes.  
  
Wormtail hid behind another armchair as Hermione stretched and groaned. She felt like a whole new woman, stronger more powerful and more.evil.  
  
"God dammed it, Father, what did you do to me?" she asked, picking up her wand.  
  
" I made you stronger, my daughter, that's all. Don't worry."  
  
A clock chimed somewhere.  
  
"It's 2 o'clock, Father, you should go."  
  
Voldemort smiled and handed Hermione a small silver book. "Use this to communicate with Me." he said. "Wormtail!"  
  
Wormtail approached the fireplace with the Dark Lord.  
  
"Goodbye, Father." Hermione said, calmly.  
  
"Farewell, Hermione." Voldemort said. " And do try and kill Harry Potter for me?"  
  
Hermione just nodded an evil smile on her face.  
  
And then, with a flash, Voldemort and Wormtail were gone.  
  
For a while, she just stood there, clutching her wand. Then, her smile grew much more evil. Her eyes became a weird green color and they had an odd red gleam in them as well as an expression of hunger. An evil expression of hunger at that.  
  
" I promise this to you, father." She declared in a low voice. " I will not fail you. Harry Potter will die."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER EIGHT. 


	8. The Cruciatus Curse

Hermione Granger.. SLYTHERIN?! Chapter 8  
  
A/N: This one's to my best friend Octavia Ariel Salisbury  
  
Hermione Granger.Slytherin?! Chapter 8: The Cruciatus Curse  
  
In the weeks after Voldemort's visit and leading up to Christmas Break, Hermione was slowly becoming more and more evil. And Draco loved it.  
  
"You have gotten so much more lovely lately, Hermione." Malfoy commented during one Potions lesson. "What's your secret?" "Being Voldemort's daughter helps a little." Hermione whispered. All the Slytherins already knew that Hermione was the daughter of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape said. "Would you like to lead the class today?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Why of course Professor Snape." She said. "I'd love to."  
  
As Hermione began to instruct the class on Awakening Draughts, the Gryffindors discovered that when it came to favoring the Slytherins, Hermione was even worse than Snape. It was like a long torture session, and Ron's behavior wasn't helping them win any points. Ron kept muttering things to Harry and Harry tried not to listen to Ron, but he couldn't help it.  
  
After one particularly rude disruption, Hermione finally cracked and whipped out her wand. "Let me teach you some respect, Weasley!' she yelled. She pionted her wand at him and cried, "Crucio!"  
  
The class fell silent as Ron lay on the floor, twisting in pain.  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse," Harry muttered to himself. "But where did she get the power needed to perform it?"  
  
Hermione raised her wand again and said, "Finite Incantatem!" Ron stopped moving.  
  
"If anyone in this class says a word about this to anyone else, I will used the Killing Curse on those who spoke, understand?" Hermione asked.  
  
The Slytherins smirked as the Gryffindors nodded.  
  
The lesson continued. 


	9. Hermione and The Dark Mark

Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?!  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter 8. I just wanted to give all of you a sign of Hermione's new power.  
  
Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter 9: Hermione and the Dark Mark  
  
After the little incident in Potions, the Gryffindors were far too scared to try and cross their former comrade again. Hermione was more than just evil now; she was flat out powerful and it was smart to stay on her good side. Then again, no Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff was EVER on her good side anymore. It was a week before Christmas break and Hermione was thrilled. She was staying with the Malfoys, at Lucius Malfoy's insistence of course.  
  
" Father's so happy." Draco said to Hermione that morning. " He can't believe that the Dark Lord's daughter will be staying with us; according to Mother, he's gone mad trying to make it perfect for you. Doesn't want to upset the Dark Lord, you know."  
  
"I'm so glad you invited me, Draco." Hermione said as Millicent Bulstrode passed her some trifle. "This should be fun."  
  
"Of course!" Draco cried. "By the way, have you heard from your Father?"  
  
"Yes, and he's quite pleased that your Father invited me in the first place. " Hermione whispered. " He said 'That Lucius is such a loyal servant and now he's taking you into his home. I shall reward him and his son very nicely.'"  
  
"That should please father." Draco said and Hermione giggled.  
  
"By the way Hermione, " Pansy said, "I hear that you were going to play a trick on the whole school on the final day of the term. What do you have planned for that day?"  
  
Hermione grinned, but all she said was, "You'll see."  
  
  
  
At dinner on the last day of the term, the Slytherins were shocked to see that Hermione wasn't present. Hermione was actually outside the Great Hall, waiting for just the right moment to Strike.  
  
When that moment arrived, Hermione pointed her wand up into the sky and whispered, "Morsmordre!"  
  
There was an explosion as the Dark Mark, the mark of her family, appeared in the sky. Quickly, Hermione dashed inside so that she would not be suspected of conjuring up the Dark Mark.  
  
It was total chaos inside as people tried to get out of the Great Hall. Hermione gave the Slytherins a signal and the scurried off to their dungeon common room.  
  
"Hermione, did you do that?' Draco asked  
  
"Yes, I did." Hermione whispered. "And not a word to anyone else."  
  
" I don't believe it!" Diana cried. "You conjured up the Dark Mark!"  
  
"All hail Hermione Riddle, the Heiress of Slytherin!" Someone yelled as the Slytherins cheered.  
  
All Hermione said was, "Father would be proud."  
  
The next day, Hermione and Draco were on the Hogwarts Express, heading home for the Holidays. Since they slept most of the way back, the trip seemed to last only a short time. The before they knew it, Hermione was meeting Lucius Malfoy for the third time. 


	10. Hermione Riddle at Malfoy Manor

Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?!  
  
Hermione Granger.Slytherin?! Chapter 10: Hermione Riddle at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco helped Hermione off the train and the first person they saw was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Lucius looked exactly like Draco. Hermione had met Lucius a few times before, and those previous meetings weren't always pleasant. But now, she had the feeling that Lucius had changed. Lucius was one of Lord Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters and he would go to any length to please his master, who was also Hermione's father.  
  
"Hello Father. " Draco said to Lucius. "You remember Hermione Granger, don't you?"  
  
Lucius's gray eyes widened and he quickly knelt to her. "Ah, Miss Granger, what a pleasure it is."  
  
"Riddle," Hermione said, flatly.  
  
Lucius looked up in shock. "Pardon me?" he asked.  
  
Hermione's eyes, which had been changing color from blue to green to red lately, narrowed and flashed red for a moment as she glared at Lucius. "My name is Hermione Riddle, Mr. Malfoy." She repeated. " And don't' you forget it, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Riddle of course!" Lucius cried as the three headed to Mr. Malfoy's car to head to Malfoy Manor.  
  
A short time later, the trio had reached what had to be the largest white marble mansion that Hermione had ever seen in her entire life.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Hermione whispered as she was lead inside the huge manor; it was like a grand castle in her wildest dreams and the entire place was made of marble in different shades. "This place is beautiful! It's like a palace."  
  
"Do you like it, Hermione, my dear?" Draco asked.  
  
"I love it!" she cried, giving him a big kiss on the mouth as she admired the Christmas decorations. Holly and pine garlands hung all over the place, ornaments hung from the ceiling, and lights seemed to hang in midair, suspended by the Wingardium Leviosa charm.  
  
"It's very beautiful, isn't it?" Lucius asked. "If you don't like it, Hermione, just say so and I will change it so that you like I, alright?"  
  
"There will be no need for that, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said, cheerfully. " I like it just the way it is."  
  
"That's good, Hermione. " Lucius said as they headed inside. " That's very good indeed."  
  
When they headed inside, Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, met them. She was quite an attractive woman and she made Hermione feel more at ease when she was Narcissa embrace Lucius.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." Narcissa said pleasantly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Draco has written so many letters that contain so many superb compliments about you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said. "I'm so happy to be here." "Thank goodness for that. " Lucius muttered. Narcissa giggled.  
  
Later on, Hermione was treated to a grand feast in the immense dining room. By the time she was finished eating, she barely had room for dessert.  
  
"Hermione, are you finished?" Draco asked. " I'd like to take you on a tour of our manor."  
  
She wiped her mouth and gave him a smile. " Alright," she agreed. " Let's go."  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand and together, they left the dining hall, leaving Narcissa and Lucius alone.  
  
" Lucius dear, are you sure that inviting Lord Voldemort's daughter to the manor for Christmas was such a good idea?" Narcissa asked worriedly. " I feel very uneasy about this whole thing, especially allowing her here in the first place."  
  
"Now, now, Narcissa. " Lucius scolded her gently. " We have to keep the Dark Lord happy in order to stay alive. And if welcoming his daughter is they way to do that, then it will be done."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER ELEVEN 


	11. Night Magic: The Joining of Hermione Rid...

Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?!  
  
A/N: This chapter contains a sexual scene featuring Hermione and Draco, which is why it's rated PG-13 in the first place. This also contains Voldemort's second appearance, but this time, he's alone  
  
Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter Eleven: Night Magic, The Joining of Hermione Riddle and Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
"So this is your room, Draco?" Hermione asked as Draco led her into a huge bedroom decorated in black, silver and green.  
  
"Yes, my dear, it is." He answered. " Do you like it? Because you'll be sharing it with me."  
  
Hermione looked at him in shock and surprise. "Do you mean that Draco?" she asked. " Do your parents know about it at all?'  
  
"No and I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
Hermione's now-green eyes (they'd been that way since her encounter with Voldemort and occasionally turned red) locked onto Draco's elegant four poster bed, which was king sized and draped in green velvet with black and silver silk sheets. Naughty thoughts about what she and Draco could do on that bed flooded Hermione's mind and she smiled wickedly, her eyes flashing scarlet for a brief moment.  
  
She pulled her lover into a warm embrace and gave him a deep kiss. "Thank you. " she murmured lovingly.  
  
Draco was beginning to feel a rush of hormones and a deep want for Hermione, so he tried to push her away, but she clung on tightly.  
  
"What's the matter, Draco?" she asked him, her eyes flashing red again.  
  
Trying very hard NOT to sound desperate, Draco's reply was: " Absolutely nothing, Hermione. I'm just dizzy. Maybe I should get some fresh air."  
  
"You're lying. " Hermione said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you're lying to me and I don't like that. " Hermione repeated firmly. Her eyes had turned bright red now. " I can tell when people are lying to me and I don't like it."  
  
Draco blushed crimson and sighed, hanging his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He said. "It's just that whenever I'm around you, I feel an incredible rush and I'm afraid that I can't control myself. You make me feel invincible, powerful and sexual."  
  
"But, Draco, don't you like that feeling?" she asked, puzzled. "Well, yes, but." Draco's sentence was cut off by Hermione's lips pressing against his. "Good." She said. Draco had now been over powered by the rush and was now kissing her as if she was the air that he needed to breathe everyday. She was happy now. Now, they could do what she knew he wanted to do and she wanted to do it too. Slowly, but surely, she began to back them up so that they would move towards the bed behind them. All the while, they were kissing like a couple of Muggle born, lust crazed, hormone driven teenagers.  
  
Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Hermione grabbed Draco's silver and white tie and gave it a sharp tug to grab his attention. It worked.  
  
"I want you, Draco Malfoy." She said in a low voice. " And I want you NOW!"  
  
And as the kisses grew deeper, they began to move across the floor to his bed. When Hermione's legs hit the bed, she fell onto it, pulling Draco down with her.  
  
That was when the kisses stopped and they both sat up.  
  
Hermione undid her own cloak first, then Draco's, and she let them slide down to the floor in two black puddles. Then, Draco pulled off his gray sweater, then hers and those fell on top of the robes (if you've seen they Harry Potter Movie, you'll have a pretty good idea of what I'm talking about). Then, at once, they undid their ties and then, those joined the small piles of clothing on the floor. Then, Hermione did something shocking. She grabbed Malfoy, pinned him underneath her and ripped her shirt open, revealing a pair of succulent breasts (about a 36C cup) bound by an emerald green lace bra. Then, she ripped his shirt wide open.  
  
"Trust me on this, Draco." She purred to her Slytherin lover. " We will both enjoy this." Then, she kissed him again and again and again.all night long. 


	12. Interlude I

Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?!  
  
A/N: At the time I began to write this, I had read ninety-three reviews for the first eleven chapters of this story. I just wanted to thank all of you for reading each and every single chapter and begging me for the next one. I dedicate this chapter to all of you.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter twelve: Interlude  
  
The very next morning, Draco awoke very slowly and the very first thing he noticed was the fact that his and Hermione's Hogwarts robes were all over the place and that he was completely naked. The next thing that he noticed was that Hermione was cuddled up next to him, her arm wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his chest.  
  
He smirked and chuckled and then, placed gentle little kisses all over her face. Luckily for him, she was a deep sleeper.  
  
He smiled at her before slowly and quietly getting out of bed and putting on a robe. It was at that point that she decided to wake up and she spotted him.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing, Draco Malfoy?" she asked and Draco nearly dropped his robe in shock.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he cried. "My god, you scared me!"  
  
"You just wait until I get up from this bed. " she replied, smartly. " Then I'll scare you like hell."  
  
"Hermione, I have a question for you."  
  
"Sure, go ahead, while I pull up these sheets and give you a shock like no other."  
  
"Last night was enough of a shock." Draco muttered. " Do you ever miss Potter and Weasley?"  
  
She frowned. "No, of course not." She said as she struggled to get up from the bed. " I have to kill Potter anyway and I can't afford to still fancy him. It'll disappoint Father, you know."  
  
"You fancied him?"  
  
"Once." She replied.  
  
"SO, how are you going to kill him?"  
  
"Father told me of another basilisk that's in the Chamber of Secrets. " Hermione answered in a matter-of-fact tone that Draco knew all too well. " I'm going to lure him in there, fight him and then, let the basilisk finish him off like the first one should've done to him the first time.stupid phoenix."  
  
"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that Potter told you everything about THAT little adventure."  
  
"Always does."  
  
"Hermione, would you stay in bed?" Draco demanded as he watched Hermione struggle out of his bed, clad in nothing but his good sheets. "What if mother or Father come in and see you like this? They'll kill me when they find out you slept with me!"  
  
"Draco, my adorable little Death Eater, you're worrying too much. " she said as she approached him. "Just leave everything to me." 


	13. Morning Interlude II

Hermione Granger .SLYTHERIN?!  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the one and only Hermione Snape.  
  
Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter 13: Morning Interlude  
  
"And just what do you mean by that, love?" Draco asked with interest. "You'll see, but to be honest with you Draco, I don't think that your dad's gonna have a problem with me being here." "You don't know, my dad that well, Hermione. You just don't know him that well, Trust me on this, he'll be mad." "Draco, I swear to God, you are worse at worrying than Weasley was and we broke school rules into pieces." "Facing father when he's mad is worse than facing McGonagall when she's mad, Hermione, and that is saying something." "You worry too much." Hermione whispered, kissing him on the nose. She was still wearing nothing but Draco's good black silk sheet. "I, for one, do not care if your mother barges in on us and finds you and me wearing nothing but a black sheet."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I love it when you're bold." "Well, I do have a bit of Gryffindor in me, you know, so I am braver than most Slytherins, but still." Hermione's sentence was cut by Draco dropping his robe and making her share the sheet and showering her neck with kisses. "You have a very yummy neck, you know. He murmured. " I just LOVE to kiss it!" Hermione was about to reply to that when a knock came at the door to Draco's bedroom. "Draco dear? Are you up?" 


	14. Interlude III

Hermione Granger.Slytherin?!  
  
A/N: Almost 100 reviews! Thank you all!  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger.Slytherin?! Chapter 14: Interlude III  
  
It was Narcissa.  
  
Draco nearly screamed. "Oh, no, it's Mother!" he hissed to Hermione. "You've got to hide!" Hermione almost pouted, but reluctantly, she pulled the sheet around her, grabbed Draco's clothes and her own and hid herself in his closet. Draco, sensing that his mother might pull out her wand and catch him in his birthday suit, threw on his robe and opened the door. "Sorry, Mother, you took me by surprise."  
  
Narcissa gave her son a funny look before she spoke. " Draco, have you seen Hermione anywhere?" she asked.  
  
"No. I haven't seen her since last night."  
  
"She appears to be missing and your father is in a panic."  
  
Just then, Hermione fell out of Draco's closet, sheets and all, catching Narcissa by shock.  
  
"Um, good morning, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said, sheepishly. She was blushing scarlet.  
  
Narcissa looked like she was ready to kill for a moment. "And just what are you doing in here, Hermione? And in the nude for that matter?"  
  
"It's a funny story really." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Draco, did you sleep with her?"  
  
"Yes, Mother, but please, don't tell Father. He'll kill us."  
  
"Alright, Draco, I won't tell, but honestly, don't pull these sorts of tricks!"  
  
Draco and Hermione grinned at each other.  
  
And a few days later, they were on the Hogwarts Express once more, heading back to school. 


	15. Hermione's Decision

Hermione Granger.Slytherin?! Chapter Fifteen: Hermione's Decision  
  
The train ride seemed to go on for much longer than it actually did. Hermione spent most of it thinking about how she was planning to open up the Chamber of Secrets and use the basilisk to purge the school of all the Muggle borns and then use it to kill Harry once and for all.  
  
She also spent it reading as usual and she'd fallen asleep in one of her books when the Train arrived at Hogwarts and she had to get off the train.  
  
The new term began without many incidents. Hermione had actually taken over for her class as teacher for Potions and she was tough, but the Slytherin fifth years loved her.  
  
Life at Hogwarts was peaceful until one morning at breakfast in the Great Hall; someone spotted words written in blood on the wall and screamed. The entire school fell silent for the words read: "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ONCE MORE. ADVERSARIES OF THE HIERESS OF SLYTHERIN, BEWARE."  
  
Draco knew what this meant. It meant that Hermione had made a decision about how she would kill Harry Potter. 


	16. Ron's Broken Heart

Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter Sixteen: Ron's Broken Heart  
  
For the next week or so, the whole school was buzzing about the writing on the wall of the Great Hall. . What could those words mean? Who could the Heiress of Slytherin be? What did it mean? What did the message mean by "Adversaries of the Heiress"? Was there really a Chamber of Secrets? (Well, the first, second and third years who had no idea bout what happened three years ago, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the first time in fifty years, were asking that question). It made no sense to anyone, especially the teachers and the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years. Everyone had questions, except Hermione. She was the one who wrote the message in the first place, just to get this started. How she would lure Harry down into the Chamber of Secrets was a puzzle she was trying to figure out, so as a result, she took this one step at a time.  
  
"Everything is going according to my plans." She was telling her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy secretly before the next Transfiguration lesson. "By the end of the year, Harry Potter will be dead." "You'd better hope so, Hermione." Draco replied. "Otherwise, you'll have to deal with Lord Voldemort, your father and I'm sure that he won't be too pleased if you don't kill Potter."  
  
"Don't I know it!" Hermione muttered. "But, don't worry. I have an idea on how to lure him down into the Chamber. I'll use bait."  
  
"What kind of bait?" Draco asked, interested.  
  
"Weasley." She whispered with a sly smile. "This is a bait that Potter will not be able to resist"  
  
Draco grinned so wide that his gray eyes were reduced to slits. "Now, that's my girl." He said approvingly. "You're so deliciously evil that even Father pales by comparison. You're as bad as your father."  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's tie and pulled him over to a nearby wall. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now do me a big favor, Malfoy."  
  
"Hmmm, what's that?"  
  
"Give me a big kiss."  
  
"Will it keep Voldemort and you happy?"  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
"I'm kidding."  
  
"C'mon, Malfoy kiss me."  
  
Draco didn't say anything, but he leaned over and kissed Hermione deeply. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron, who were on their way to Charms, happened to pass the kissing pair of Slytherins and even worse than that, Ron spotted them first and recognized Hermione.  
  
"Harry, look."  
  
Harry did look and then he saw the look on Ron's face. Harry watched as he saw Ron's heart break in his eyes.  
  
  
  
And to make it even worse, Hermione spotted Ron and gave him a cold smile. "Looks like I've found someone better, Weasley!" she yelled. "I guess someone else will have to pick up the pieces of your broken heart!"  
  
Then she and Draco, holding hands, walked off.  
  
Ron burst into tears. 


	17. Jade

Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?! Chapter 17: Jade  
  
  
  
Harry spent most of his walk to Charms with Ron consoling the redhead, who was crying his eyes out over losing his beloved Hermione to Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, cheer up, Ron." Harry said." I must've told you at least a hundred times that Hermione was going to change because she was put in Slytherin. Can't you just forget about her?"  
  
"NO!" Ron wailed, blowing his nose on his sleeve. "I was in love with her for so long, Harry! I really was! And now, she just turned her nose up at me like I was nothing more than dirt! It's just not fair! How in blazes could she have chosen Malfoy over me? HOW?!"  
  
"Possibly because Malfoy makes her happy and because he and something else poisoned her mind and influenced her." Harry said, reasonably.  
  
"But Harry, we saved her life several times!" Ron protested. "How can she just forget about that?"  
  
Harry, bewildered, didn't answer. It was a puzzle to him, too, but he patted Ron's back in reassurance. He felt bad for his friend. Ron looked like Hermione had taken a sledgehammer to Ron's heart and shattered it into little tiny pieces.  
  
After that, they said nothing more and continued to walk to Charms in silence.  
  
A little later after that, the fifth years had a break until dinner. Hermione and Draco spent it holed up in Draco's dormitory, having sex.again.  
  
"For God's sake, Hermione, when are you going to set the Serpent of Slytherin on a Mudblood?" Draco asked as Hermione lay on top of him, sucking on his neck. "Shouldn't you be doing that instead of screwing me?"  
  
"Soon, Draco, darling, soon. It's much too risky for me to do that now. I have to do it when everyone's occupied."  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The very next day, Hermione seized the opportunity to strike during her Potions lesson, when a very beautiful witch was the substitute for Professor Snape, who had fallen ill.  
  
While Professor Hope Riddle distracted everyone in the dungeon, Hermione slipped out and headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which, according to Harry, was the location of the secret entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. She headed straight to the sink in front of Moaning Myrtle's toilet and saw the tiny snake etched on one of the copper taps. She looked at it and willed herself to believe that the snake was real. Then, she spoke in Parseltounge: "Open up." Only, that wasn't what she heard. What Hermione Granger/Riddle heard come out of her was a peculiar hissing sound. Then, the sink moved and Hermione entered the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Hermione found herself in the main chamber in a matter of minutes, mainly because, she had remembered everything that Harry had told her three years before. Soon, she found herself in font of the huge statue of her noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Then, she spoke in Parseltounge once more: "Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."  
  
And she watched as the huge stone mouth of Slytherin opened up and the second basilisk with its eyes tightly shut. "Who disturbs my slumber?" the basilisk hissed; its voice was clearly female. "Is it you, the one who slaughtered my mate?"  
  
"No." Hermione answered. "I am the Heiress of Slytherin; I have come to set you free and feed you."  
  
The basilisk was interested. "Feed me?" she asked. "Feed me what?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Humans." She said, calmly "Are you interested?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Was the hissed reply. "May I call you 'Mother'?"  
  
" Yes and I shall call you Jade. Now, come my dear. Let's go find your first meal." 


	18. Two Hermiones

Hermione Granger.Slytherin?! Chapter 18: The 2 Hermiones  
  
  
  
A/N: This story takes place a week after chapter 17  
  
The school was in a panic. A complete total and utter panic. Every Muggle-born in the Houses of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was either killed or Petrified, but unfortunately, no one could do anything. The Heiress of Slytherin struck hard, fast and without warning. She left no clues as to her identity or motive. Apparently, she wanted it that way. And, she kept leaving messages. The creepiest one yet was written on the wall of the Great Hall in blood and script: " I'm still hungry for more. Let me feast on the panic." It was also the most mystifying message.  
  
All the panic pleased Hermione to no end. This whole thing was proceeding according to plan. All she had to do was attack the House of Ravenclaw and then lure Weasley down into the Chamber, leave a message for the school to find and hope for Harry to come down into the Chamber to rescue his plan. The plan was flawless. Except Hermione now had a bigger problem: her conscience.  
  
"You're joking, love." Draco said as Hermione told him this information. "What could be keeping you from this?"  
  
"The Hermione Granger I used to be." Hermione muttered darkly. "I feel like there are 2 different versions of me: the one I used to be and the new and improved me. The old me is telling me that what I'm doing is wrong and that I'll regret it. I'm ignoring her because she a loser, a wimp. I have no further use for Hermione Granger, the Mudblood and that is because the only thing that I have in common with her is that we are both very smart."  
  
"Sounds like a real power struggle to me."  
  
"Hermione the Mudblood wants control, but the true me, Hermione Riddle, the Heiress of Slytherin will not give it up. I refuse to allow all of my work; all of the precious knowledge about the Chamber of Secrets go to waste. I have to finish this." She'd dropped her voice so only Draco could hear. " For Father."  
  
Draco nodded. He alone understood how important this whole incident was to Hermione, for he knew how difficult it was to please one's father. At least, he was doing a fairly good job with his father, Lucius.  
  
"What are you going to do, now?" Draco asked.  
  
"Proceed as planned. There's no way I'm going to let anyone ruin my plans. I'm too close to achieving my goal to give up now." 


	19. Descent into The Chamber

Chapter 19: Descent into the Chamber  
  
The Heiress of Slytherin had struck again. This attack left many Ravenclaws, first through third years, Petrified and 2 dead. But Dumbledore could do nothing. The Heiress of Slytherin had left a message: "Do nothing, Dumbledore and you will stay alive and so will everyone else here."  
  
He had no choice.  
  
  
  
Hermione, meanwhile, was preparing herself for the final showdown with Harry and this time, Draco was going to help her.  
  
Draco's job was to knock Weasley out long enough for him and Hermione to get him into the Chamber of Secrets alive. Then, Hermione was going to leave a message on the wall and hope that Harry would come down into the chamber to save his friend like he had done for Ginny three years before. Only this time, Harry wasn't going to leave the Chamber of Secrets alive. Hermione would make sure of that or she would be forced to face the wrath of her father. Which was probably worse than Azkaban, the wizard prison and where she was most likely to end up if this little operation didn't go off perfectly.  
  
And it had taken her about three months to come up with a plan that would actually work and work properly. Draco knew that. And he also knew that if he didn't pull this off without a glitch he would wind up dead. Or worse. If there was a fate worse than death when facing the wrath of Hermione Riddle, the one and only heiress of Slytherin and Lord Voldemort's sole daughter.  
  
Draco liked being alive.  
  
The pair had decided to lure Ron into the Chamber just before dinner 2 days before final exams. That would give them enough time to wait for Harry to show up. Jade, on the other hand was impatient. She couldn't wait for her meal to arrive; knowing that it would be a long time before she would be able to eat again. She wanted to eat and get it over with.  
  
The day before Draco and Hermione were about to pull off their little plot, Hermione took Draco into the Chamber to meet Jade.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Draco asked as the two of them descended into the Chamber of Secrets. "What if I die?"  
  
"I've told Jade so much about you, Draco." Hermione answered, coolly. "She's just dying to meet her 'Daddy', you know."  
  
"Does she keep her eyes shut?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake, Draco, you're such a worrywart!" Hermione cried, agitated. "Why are you asking me such silly questions?"  
  
"Out of fear." Draco muttered as the two reached the main part of the Chamber where Jade lived.  
  
Jade was barely awake when she heard Hermione calling to her. "Ah, Mother." Jade murmured, hissing softly. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Jade. It's me." Hermione said in a gentle voice. "Come on out. I have someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
"Is it Father?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yes, dear. Now come on out."  
  
Draco watched in alarm as Jade slowly slithered up from the depths of Slytherin's mouth. It landed on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets with a deafening thud.  
  
Draco shut his eyes as Jade crawled towards him. "Hello Jade." he said as Hermione translated his words into Parseltounge.  
  
"Hello, Father. Are my last two meals ready for me to devour?"  
  
"Not yet, Jade." Hermione said. "It won't be long before Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are here for you to eat."  
  
"I can't wait." Jade said coolly  
  
"Neither can I, Jade." Hermione murmured. "Neither can I."  
  
Draco, Hermione and Jade all shared a heinous smile.  
  
2 days later, the plan was ready to be hatched and everything was in motion.  
  
Draco had knocked Ron out and with Hermione's help , had dragged him down into the Chamber. Then, she left a message on the wall of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
This message read: "RON WEASLEYS'S SKELTON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS FOREVER. AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT."  
  
Fred and George turned pale and shocked. Ginny began to cry. Harry made up his mind to go and save his best friend and the first friend that he'd ever made at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Everyone begged him not to go; they said that it was too dangerous. But nothing could and nothing would stop Harry from rescuing Ron.  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Harry found himself outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom once more. He took a deep breath and entered.  
  
"Hello." Moaning Myrtle said. She was actually being pleasant to him.  
  
"No time to chat. I have to save my friend." Harry said.  
  
" I understand."  
  
And once more Harry opened the secret entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and walked inside with a feeling of absolute dread.  
  
It took Harry a long time to reach the main chamber. When he did, he got a real shock.  
  
Ron was chained to a wall on one side of the chamber.  
  
There was a figure standing in front of the statue of Salazar Slytherin. This figure wore black robes and had long , shiny black hair.  
  
It was a girl.. Who was the girl? Was she the Heiress of Slytherin?  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked. "And what do want with my friend Ron? Let him go, you cruel witch!"  
  
"Make me, Potter!"  
  
That voice sounded so familiar. Could it be? No, it couldn't be her. It couldn't be.  
  
Harry turned pale. "no." he muttered. "It isn't her."  
  
"I beg to differ, Harry." The figure said as she turned around to face Harry.  
  
The sight of the Heiress of Slytherin's true form nearly gave Harry a real heart attack.  
  
"NO!" he cried.  
  
The Heiress of Slytherin was Hermione. 


	20. The Final Showdown

Chapter 20: The Final Showdown  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he was face-to-face with Hermione Granger, his ex-friend and the Heiress of Slytherin? It didn't make any sense at all! He was completely shell shocked.  
  
"Hello there, Harry Potter." Hermione said pleasantly . "I was wondering when you might find your way down here, Harry Potter." She spit out his name like it was a dirty word. "I've been waiting for you to come down and see me."  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked in a small voice. "It can't be. It can't be you. How in the world can you be the Heir of Slytherin?"  
  
"For your information, Harry Potter., I am not the Heir of Slytherin." Hermione said in an icy cold tone of voice that Harry had never heard before and caused him to shiver. The tone of voice didn't suit Hermione at all. " I am the HEIRESS of Slytherin and that is because my father, my TRUE father gave me his own very unique gift: Parseltounge."  
  
It took Harry a moment to figure everything out. "Voldemort." He said. "Your real father is Voldemort, isn't he?"  
  
Hermione smiled a cruel smile and then, her now-scarlet eyes widened. "Brilliant deduction Potter!" she cried. "You figured it out. I am the one, and the only daughter of Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin. Because of that, I am the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin! And that makes me the Heiress of Slytherin and I have brought you down her to finish what my father started." Hermione laughed. It was an icy cold laugh that didn't suit her at all. It made Harry shiver. " I have been waiting a long time for this." She raised her wand up. "No wait. I want to see you running scared, Potter." Again, she spit out his name like it was a dirty word..  
  
Then, she started to speak in Parseltongue. "Awaken! Jade!"  
  
Harry felt his body go numb. "Oh no." 


	21. Hermione Riddle vs Harry Potter

Chapter 21: Hermione Riddle Vs. Harry Potter  
  
Harry wanted to cry. Hermione was setting the basilisk on him, her friend, and well her ex-friend. He backed against the nearest wall and shut his eyes as Jade came out of the depths of Slytherin's mouth and hit the floor with a thud that shook the entire Chamber. "  
  
Hermione was laughing. "If only Draco was here to see this." She said, wistfully. "And Father, too. They'd be so proud of me." Then she spoke in Parseltounge again. "Cool it Jade. Let me talk to the boy again." The basilisk stopped moving.  
  
Harry opened his eyes again. "Hermione, how could you?" he asked in shock. "How could you do this?"  
  
"Just because I can Harry." Hermione replied. " I have the power and the knowledge. There's nothing and no one standing in my way. And even you can't stop me from achieving my goal. You aren't going to leave the Chamber of Secrets alive. I'm going to make sure of that. After all, I promised Father that I'd kill you."  
  
"Hermione, please. You don't want to do this to me." Harry pleaded. "Would you really do that to me? There must be some part of you that still cares for me."  
  
"No there isn't." Hermione said, coolly. "Just close your eyes and let me kill you or open them and let Jade kill you. Either way, you're going to die. Understand?"  
  
"No I don't. Hermione, this isn't like you.. The Hermione Granger I know would not kill people. She was nice. She cared about me and I loved her. I loved that Hermione, not the one standing in front of me. What happened to that Hermione?"  
  
"Get a clue, Potter!" Hermione cried. " That Hermione is dead! She's gone! I am the true Hermione! So deal! Only you don't have enough time left to do so!"  
  
Harry began to cry. "Hermione please! Listen to me! Give me back the Hermione I loved!"  
  
Suddenly, Hermione heard a voice inside her brain, a voice she did not care to hear. It was the voice of the old Hermione. "Harry!"  
  
Harry was moving closer to Hermione with every word. Now they were standing nose to nose. "Hermione, you may not look the same anymore, but to me you are still the same Hermione Granger that I fell in love with last year. Please listen to me Hermione! You don't have to act this way anymore. So, stop! I want the old Hermione."  
  
Suddenly, the Old Hermione spoke to Harry. "I love you, too Harry."  
  
Then the Evil Hermione spoke again. " You're ,making this far too easy foe me Harry. Now shut up and let me kill you. I promise to make it as painless as possible."  
  
"Hermione! STOP!" Harry screamed. " Stop acting this way! I can't stand this!"  
  
The old Hermione felt a pang of guilt. "Stop it," her whiny and annoying voice said inside Hermione's brain. It was like the two different Hermiones were warring inside Hermione. Each one wanted and would stop at nothing to get control of Hermione's body. "Stop tormenting Harry!"  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed and flashed crimson. She raised her wand. " Don't try anything funny, Harry." she said. "Or I will set my baby Jade on you. "  
  
"Hermione!" Harry cried. "STOP!!"  
  
Harry began to sob. He couldn't stand to see Hermione this way. No now. Not ever. He wanted to see some sign of the Hermione he has once loved and cared for. ANY sign. "Stop it! Is this really what you want to do with your life? Do you really want to throw your friendship with Ron and me away? All for power and prestige? Is that really what you want?"  
  
Hermione sneered at Harry, her eyes narrowed. "Potter, are you trying to talk your way out of this? Because if you are, it is not going to work. I've waited for ever since father told me to kill you. Harry, I am no longer the Hermione Granger you once knew and loved. For I am Hermione Riddle, Lord Voldemort's only daughter and the Heiress of Slytherin. Well, actually, I won't be the sole Heiress of Slytherin for much longer."  
  
Harry knew what that meant. "Hermione are you.pregnant?" he asked. " With Malfoy's child?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes." She said coolly. "And I'm afraid that this will be a secret that you will take to your grave once I'm finished with you."  
  
"You really are serious about this whole thing." Harry hissed. "I can't believe that you would throw your friendship with Ron and me all for power. It's so unlike you that it's scary ."  
  
"Well, you know what they say about Slytherins, Harry." Hermione said. " We're ambitious, cunning and shrewd . And when it comes to being ambitious, I top them all!" Hermione cried, laughing in such a way that it made both Harry and Ron shiver.  
  
"Hermione, are you simply stalling for time!?" Ron shouted to Hermione. " Why don't you just kill us both and get it over with?!"  
  
"Put a cork in it, Ron!" Harry yelled. "Don't give the Heiress of Slytherin any ideas!"  
  
"Ron, do you want me to set Jade on you?" Hermione asked. " Because if you don't shut the hell up, that's EXACTLY what I am going to do."  
  
"You don't scare me at all, Hermione." Ron said, defiantly. "And neither does your giant snake."  
  
"Well, that's funny." Hermione said. "Jade has managed to scare the entire school just by existing. Why hasn't she scared you?"  
  
"Because we're Gryffindors!" Ron said. "Nothing scares us! We're brave like lions!!"  
  
"Well, I can't argue with that." Hermione said. "After all, it was with MY help that you two dimwits managed to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets three years ago. And Harry faced the basilisk by himself, then, too. Now that's true courage But, too bad you won't receive any glory this time. Because, like I said earlier, neither one of you are going to leave this place alive. So I suggest that both of you shut your mouths and let me kill you or let Jade take care of you."  
  
"No, Hermione!" Harry said. " I refuse to end up like my mom and dad!! As another one of Voldemort's victims!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's where your wrong Harry." She said. "You'll meet your end as I see fit."  
  
In a desperate and last ditch attempt to remind Hermione of who her true friends were, Harry grabbed Hermione and kissed her smack on the lips. For some reason, Hermione enjoyed the kiss.for a few brief seconds before she got a hold of herself and pointed her wand at Harry's heart.  
  
"Farewell, Harry Potter." She whispered against his lips.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra" Hermione whispered and mere second later, Harry lay on the floor dead. 


	22. The Announcement

Chapter 22: The Announcement  
  
"Harry!" Ron cried as Harry, unmarked and very dead, fell to the floor, his eyes wide and staring. "No! NO!!!"  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly down at Harry's lifeless body. "One down, own to go." She glanced at Ron. "I'd bother with you, but I have to tell Draco my good news. He will be thrilled to hear this."  
  
"COWARDLY SNAKE!!!" Ron roared. "You're too scared to kill me."  
  
Hermione was leaving the Chamber. "Jade." she called. "Finish Weasley and then you can devour both Harry and Ron as my final gifts to you."  
  
Jade grinned as much as a basilisk could. "Thank you mother." She said.  
  
As Hermione left, she heard Ron screaming and then his scream was quickly silenced. Ron must've forgotten that one could not look a basilisk straight in the eye.  
  
When Hermione was back in the girls bathroom, she was greeted by a very unusual and welcome sight: Draco was waiting for her!  
  
"Draco!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled. "Well, you told me where the Chamber was and I came here to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Draco pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione almost cried. "YES!!" She wailed as Draco put the ring on her finger. Then she calmed down and looked him . "Hey Draco, I have to tell you something."  
  
" What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	23. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 23: The End of the Beginning  
  
Draco pulled Hermione away and held her at arm's length. "Are you joking?"  
  
"No. I nearly fainted when Madame Pomfrey told me this last week and I was waiting to tell you this, but since I had to plan Harry's demise, well, I guess I kind of forgot." Hermione said. "Anyway, I'm really happy. I'm having a baby! We're going to be parents!"  
  
Draco turned even paler than he usually was. "I'm having Voldemort's grandchild. Mother and Father are going to be grandparents. Mother will be thrilled. She'll kill us."  
  
Hermione smirked. "And I'm sure that Lucius won't object to this, if he is the loyal servant of my father that he claims to be. I'm having the Dark Lord's grandchild and in turn, another Heir of Slytherin will soon be born and I can continue Father's evil through the crossing of our noble bloodlines."  
  
"I hope that you're right, because I have to tell father right away." Draco said, wondering if he could get a coffin and funeral cheap.  
  
Hermione giggled. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I'm sure that old Dumbledore will figure that Harry died slaying the basilisk and Ron was killed before Harry got there. No one will ever suspect that you and I had anything to do with this. After all, you're the only one who knows about me being the Heiress of Slytherin."  
  
And arm and arm, Draco and Hermione left the girl's bathroom to head back to their common room, unaware that Harry ad Ron's ghosts were watching them from up above .  
  
"Can you believe that, Harry?" Ron asked. "She killed us! And she's Voldemort's daughter!"  
  
"I can't believe that Voldemort even had kids." Harry muttered, "I guess that it must be possible for him to fall in love."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Ron said. He still looked unhappy. " I wonder what's going to happen to them now."  
  
"I don't know, Ron, but whatever it is, I hope that they're really happy together."  
  
"As much as I hate to agree with you, I have to say that that's a really nice thing for you to say. And I hope that they're happy too."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
(well, not quite, there's an epilogue coming) 


	24. Epilogue

Chapter 24: Epilogue  
  
*SEVERAL YEARS LATER*  
  
  
  
"OK, Anastasia, you have a good first year and write to me as soon as you get the chance." Hermione Malfoy said to her daughter before she got on the train. "And be sure to tell me what House you got Sorted into."  
  
"Yes, Mother. I will." Anastasia Malfoy said in a bored tone to her mother. " I promise." Anastasia Malfoy was a medium sized eleven year old with gray eyes and pale skin, like her father, Draco. Her hair was the same, white blond shade and she spoke in a bossy sounding drawl.  
  
Anastasia's father, Draco Malfoy came over and gave his daughter a hug. "Have a good time." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes Daddy." Anastasia said with a smile before she let go and gave her Mother a hug. "Bye, Mother."  
  
The Hogwarts Express's whistle blew and Anastasia pulled away from her family. "The train's about to leave, so I'd better go."  
  
Hermione and Draco both smiled as Anastasia got on the train and waved as it pulled out of the station.  
  
Draco put his arm around his wife. "Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked. "Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yes, Draco, she'll be fine." Hermione replied. "I told her EVERYTHING she needed to know." There was an odd red twinkle in Hermione's eye as she spoke.  
  
  
  
*A FEW DAYS LATER*  
  
Anastasia went down to the first floor bathroom, ignoring the rumors; It was said that the Legendary Harry Potter was killed in that bathroom several years ago along with his friend, Ron Weasley. They said that the killer was never found, but was believed to be some sort of monster. Anastasia knew all about it; her mother was the killer after all and this was where the Chamber of Secrets was. Her mother had told her.  
  
And now, Anastasia Malfoy was continuing the legacy of evil left to her by her mother and grandfather, Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
As Anastasia walked down into the Chamber, she was unaware that she was being watched by two ghosts: Ron and Harry.  
  
When Anastasia had summoned Jade from her hiding place, both were curious, but scared. For this girl, Anastasia Malfoy was the new Heiress of Slytherin, like her mother before her.  
  
And she had come to set Jade upon the school once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE VERY END Thank you all for reading this story! Sequel, anyone? 


End file.
